powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Land Pollution Minister Yogostein
, his full name being , is the golden-armored general who leads the Gaiark's land-based Barbaric Machine Beasts, using the as his weapon and ends his sentences with "Nari". Biography Though a serious sort, he rejoiced to see his subordinate Hiramechimedes arrive to aid him in destroying the Go-Ongers. Despite continuous failure, his faith and esteem he felt for his vice-minister never faded, as he showed concern for Hiramechimedes' well-being. He was in a state of mourning, since his death, before leaving Hellgaille Palace to clear his head and find himself. By the time he returned, Yogostein was more rage-filled and decides to rely on his own power, creating Hammer Banki to destroy the world, rather than remake it into an ideal environment for the Gaiark. It was after his creation was destroyed that Yogostein saw the error of his ways as the other Ministers forgive him for his reckless action. However, Yogostein resumes acting on his own when he begins a new project to unearth the Horonderthal from his rest, setting up a chain of events that would not only dispose of Go-On Red, but being able to upgrade himself as the new Horonderthal King to rust the entire city. However, his upgrade is canceled by Engine-Oh G12 before being destroyed by the revived Go-On Red in a one-on-one duel. His name is from the Japanese word for . When entering battle alongside the other pollution Ministers, Yogostein says, , while when attacking with other Land Pollution Ministry members he says, . He performs with the Yogospear. With Hiramechimedes and Happa Banki, they can perform the . Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger In Shinkenger vs Go-Onger, Batcheed attempts to recruit him, along with the spirits of the other Gaiark Ministers. However, he and the others didn't want to fight, deciding to retire at the bottom of the Sanzu River instead. He and the other two Ministers were seen eating sushi from Genta's cart. Gokaiger vs. Gavan He was among villains captured within the Space Prison in Makuu Space in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie and released by the Gokaigers since they caused a big ruckus within. Creations *Scoop Banki (3 & Movie) (First Banki) *Magnet Banki/Electromagnet Banki (5 & Movie) *Boring Banki (8 & Movie) *Mirror Banki (10 & Movie) *Hatsuden Banki (12) *Happa Banki (17) *Nokogiri Banki (19)/Chainsaw Banki (20) *Boseki Banki (22) *Hammer Banki (29) *Nunchuck Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) *Drill Banki (32 & 33) *Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal (34 & 35) *Kettei Banki (48) (Final Banki) Behind the scenes Portrayal Yogostein was portrayed by suit actor , who reprised his role in Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix. Notes *Height: 218 cm (56.7 m: giant) *Weight: 269→295 kg (767 t: giant) *Like his two partners, Yogostein remains technically dead due to the events of Go-Onger; though appearing in cameos in both Shinkenger and Gokaiger, he remained a wandering spirit, until in 10 Years Grand Prix, he, along with Kegalesia and Kitaneidas, has been rebuilt. *Yogostein, along with Kegalesia and Kitaneidas, is the most recurring villain in Super Sentai. Appearances See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Banki Clan Gaiark Category:Sentai Generals Category:Main Sentai Villains